fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Uskok/@comment-32559360-20180127183107/@comment-32559360-20180130215151
Hi, mate! Thanks for the link to your gallery. @ Name: The Endeavour is mentioned in the script for DMC and for AWE. In the DMC-script only once and with the prefix HMS, in the AWE-script at least seventeen times – and everytime without the prefix. And, by the way, the name in DMC is written Endeav'o'''r, not Endeavour . The published script of DMC has a date from 2005, the script of AWE ist dated April 2007. No where in the AWE-script the prefix shows up. @ Official: I told you, in the German novelization of AWE the ''Endeavour is mentioned without that prefix. This is official as the comic-book. So far I do not accept, a comic book, which may content the same plot as the novelization, is more official than the novelization. @ Pocket-Model-Game: Okay. As I read on your site this game was withdrawn two or three month after the release. I’m not sure, if I should rely on a game, that is withdrawn such a short time after the release. @ Beckett’s commission: Yes, right. But it is very interesting, this fact is never mentioned in the film, not even in later released omitted scenes. I think, this part was revealed during the production as contradiction to Beckett‘s actions and omitted. If Beckett were actually representative of the king, he wouldn’t have to keep Governor Swann in the position the latter was appointed by the king. Beckett needs Swann’s signature on execution orders. This wouldn‘t be necessary, if Beckett really was charged by the king. He needs the influence of Swann in London, he needs his service (until he wants to know more than it is healthy ...) – Beckett’s own words. @ Letter of marque: The historical East India Company had the privilege of issuing letters of marque, no question. Therefore the fictional EITC may have the same right. But it is really unbelievable, the signature of the king himself has no use without the signature of a lord, who is far beneath the king. I take this as fantasy, not as a real proof of Beckett being in the position he claims to be. @ Words of the Cryer: I heard them, mate – an I did not believe one single word … No, it is obvious, these words are lies. If they were true, the commission-scene would not have been cancelled. These few seconds would not have blown up the runnig time of the film. When this was omitted, it was revealed as wrong. @ Privateer: You know the (real) terms of hiring a privateer? Then you know, this part is complete nonsense. Privateers were hired to provide ships on their own costs, they did not get royal troops on their ships, they had to recruit the seamen on their own; they were reinforcement to the Navy, not fed by the Navy. But if we take this as a fictional reality, I indicate the fact, that the HMS Providence is always mentioned as HMS. On every picture, in the Visual Guide – anywhere. The Endeavour not. @ Flag/pennant: Yes, right – by the precondition, flags are used in the „real“ way. But we know from OST and DMTNT this is not the fact. The Union Jack, flown in those films from the flagline at the mizzen mast were in reality never used as the national flag, which is flown from that line. The Royal Navy flew from the flagline by that time a red, blue or white flag with the small Union Jack in the quarter. In AWE the Endeavour flies the company’s house flag from that flag line at the mizzen mast, not a national flag like the „normal“ Red Ensign (for merchant vessels) or the Blue Ensign (flown by the HMS Dauntless in COTBP), which is standing for the Blue Squadron of the Royal Navy. Conclusion: Don’t rely on the flags shown in the films. And therefore I don’t care either about flags on models used in AWE or in exhibitions later. The same applies to the figurehead. @ Leasing of Navy-ships by the EITC: In reality this might have been so. But the Pirates-movies are not reality. So the EITC may be able to build such vessels on own right and costs. @ Redcoats: Right. At the beginning of DMC there are only red uniforms worn by the soldiers, who conquer Port Royal. Only a few officers are wearing the blue uniforms of the EITC-troops. This needs not to mean, they are really regular British troops. Disguise, I presume. The arrival of the company at Port Royal looks much more like the conquest of hostile territory than like the arrival of a legal emissary of His Majesty the King. Do you believe, the arresting of three people needs an army like that? No, mate. Beckett uses irresistible military power in combination with well timing and surprise. The surprise only could manage with troops in the disguise of well known uniforms. The EITC produces own uniforms. They are able to copy uniforms of the Royal Navy. @ Things not mentioned in films or books or anything: That is a joke, isn’t it? I can’t believe, you mean that seriously. After all: The comic book of AWE is as official as the German novelization of AWE, in which the Endeavour is mentioned just as Endeavour. The script of AWE does not justify a HMS prefix, since of at least 17 mentions not a single has added the HMS. I can accept a hint under „behind the scenes“, there is another official book, in which the Endeavour is mentioned as HMS Endeavour, but not a page, which claims the Endeavour is a royal ship.